1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewer cleanout caps specifically to an improved sewer clean out cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous styles of cleanout caps have been provided in prior art, but none provide a continuous day and night detection or even hold that detection if water levels recede to its normal level. This makes it difficult to identify an obstruction in a sewer line once the water level returns to normal or to a level that is not detectable in prior art. When the sewer system has a back up a sewer department crew needs to first find the location of the problem. Normally a number of sewer manholes may need to be opened releasing raw sewage into our environment that often enters into storm drains. By using my invention problems in the sewer system can be identified at a much earlier stage. With the prior art, such as Langes U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,761, Stroud U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,775, a person would need to identify the backup as it is occurring. Due to the fact that sewers don't necessarily back up all at once but most often at a gradual progress, backups may occur for weeks or even months before an indication is identified in interior plumbing. By identifying the first indication that sewer water has risen, sewer spill and other sewer related problem decreases.